Diva-Off
Diva-Offs are face-offs between a number of "divas" for any number of reasons. They can be either impromptu or planned, and have been featured in all four seasons of Glee. Season One Rachel Berry vs. Kurt Hummel :Episode: Wheels :Song: Defying Gravity :Winner: Rachel Berry :Reward: The "Defying Gravity" solo :Judges: New Directions (Paper Voting) The first Diva-Off of Glee was planned after Kurt Hummel protested against the solo of Defying Gravity being given to Rachel Berry without an audition. After an official complaint from Kurt's father, Burt, Mr. Schuester decided to have a Diva-Off between Kurt and Rachel to decide who would be showcased. To decide the winner, both would sing the song separately for New Directions, the club members voting on who they believed sung the selection more skillfully. Ultimately, Kurt botched the High F purposefully in order to spare his father the homophobic attacks he would receive due to his son singing a song traditionally sung by a girl. Rachel was declared the winner, although Defying Gravity wasn't sung on screen again. Mercedes Jones vs. Santana Lopez :Episode: Laryngitis :Song: The Boy is Mine :Winner: Undetermined :Reward: Puck :Judges: Unknown, Possibly Puck The two faced off in a fight over Puck, who was currently dating Mercedes but had been linked with Santana off and on throughout the school year. Will Schuester vs. Bryan Ryan :Episode: Dream On :Song: Dream On :Winner: Will Schuester :Reward: The lead role in a local production of "Les Misérables" :Judges: Directors of the Les Mis production They sang this song as a "face-off" duet when they both were competing for the male lead in a local community production of the musical, Les Misérables. In the end, Will wins the lead, but gives the part to Bryan to save the Glee Club. Season Two Rachel Berry vs. Sunshine Corazon :Episode: Audition :Song: Telephone :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Pride :Judges: Themselves This impromptu Diva-Off occurred in the girls' bathroom. Rachel, hanging up audition flyers for New Directions to spawn interest, notices Sunshine Corazon and speaks to her patronizingly about joining Glee club as a background singer before continuing on with her flyers. Sunshine then begins singing Telephone and Rachel is horrified to find out she has an amazing voice. Threatened, she joins in, her opponent thinking the Diva-Off was only for fun. Their song is interrupted, however, by Sue who storms in and orders them to shut up, leaving the Diva-Off at a draw. Duets-Off (Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez vs. Kurt Hummel vs. Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang vs. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry vs. Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans :Episode: Duets :Songs: River Deep, Mountain High, Le Jazz Hot, Sing!, With You I'm Born Again, Lucky :Winner: Quinn and Sam :Reward: Pride, A dinner for two at Breadstix, The opening duet at the upcoming Sectionals (not originally) :Judges: New Directions (Paper voting) :Will's assignment was a duets competition to heat things up in Glee Club. Finn and Rachel decide Sam had to win the competition so the club would believe in him and he would have a better reputation in it. Inicially, Sam teamed up with Kurt, but Finn and Rachel persuaded the latter to break up the partnership so Sam would sing with someone who had a better reputation in the school, so he chose Quinn. The first to perform are Santana and Mercedes, who cover Ike and Tina Turner's River Deep, Mountain High, followed by Kurt, who performs Le Jazz Hot as a "duet by himself." Next go Tina and Mike with a performance of Sing! and Finn and Rachel sing With you I'm born again dressed as a priest and a schoolgirl so no one would vote for them. The last performance is Quinn and Sam's charming Lucky rendition, due to Artie and Brittany's breakup and consequent dropout. A votation is held, and everyone votes for themselves except for Finn and Rachel, who vote for Sam and Quinn, making them the winners of the Duet competition. In Special Education, Will says that Quinn and Sam will sing the opening duet at Sectionals because of winning this Diva-off, upsetting Rachel. : Rachel Berry vs. Mercedes Jones :Episode: Comeback :Song: Take Me or Leave Me :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Pride, Bragging Rights :Judges: Unknown, None in practice Sue, determined to destroy the Glee club from within, spreads lies to Mercedes and Rachel, telling each that the other had said slanderous things about her. The girls, angry with each other, declare a Diva-Off. Rachel lays down the ground rules that the song has to be from Broadway, giving her a home-field advantage. The two sing "Take Me or Leave Me, both hostile before the song evolves into a tone of friendship. As the song ends, Mercedes and Rachel are hugging and laughing with each other, leaving Sue baffled. Season Three Maria-Off :Episode: Asian F :Song: Out Here On My Own :Winner: Draw :Reward: The role of Maria in the school production of West Side Story :Judges: Artie, Emma and Shannon Since the directors couldn't decide on who to cast for the role of Maria in their school-production of West Side Story, either Rachel or Mercedes, they decided to have a callback. Both sing Out Here On My Own within the scope of that, and the directors decide to double-cast the role of Maria. However, Mercedes resigns, leaving the role to Rachel. Jackson-Off :Episode: Michael :Song: Bad :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Singing Michael Jackson songs at Regionals :Judges: Themselves The New Directions run into Sebastian at The Lima Bean, where he reveals that, after hearing that New Directions are doing Michael Jackson songs for Regionals, the Warblers decided to do the same. While the New Directions think about how they could get back at the Warblers, they think about "what would Michael Jackson do." Since they think that Michael Jackson would fight back, they agree on having a diva-off against the rival show-choir. When the Warblers and New Directions meet on the streets, they agree to make this a "Michael-Off," meaning that the winner gets to perform the songs at Regionals. Both clubs then sing Bad. The Off comes to an end, when Blaine takes a slushie from Sebastian, that was really intended to be for Kurt. Although the New Directions allowed the Warblers to sing Michael in the end of the episode, this is not related to the performance. Santana Lopez vs. Sebastian Smythe :Episode: Michael :Song: Smooth Criminal :Winner: Undecided (possible draw as Santana got a confession from Sebastian, while he slushied her) :Reward: Pride, Knowing what Sebastian put in the slushie. :Judges: Themselves On a mission to discover what Sebastian had put in a slushie to cause Blaine to have surgery, Santana confronts him at Dalton. When she questions him he feels that she is questioning his honour and he challenges her to a duel. They begin to perform Smooth Criminal with cellos backing them up. By the end Santana says to him "I was better." Sebastian replies with "Not even close." She then demands for him to tell her what was then the slushie, he admits it was rock salt and it was meant for Kurt. He then slushies Santana. The Sugar-Off (Artie Abrams vs. Rory Flanagan) :Episode: Heart :Song: Let Me Love You and Home :Winner: Rory Flanagan :Reward: Taking Sugar as their date to her Valentine's Day Party :Judges: Sugar Motta Sugar announces she will thorw a Valentine's Day Party in Breadstix for the Glee Club in the Choir Room, but it is mandatory to attend with a date. When it is implied that Sugar herself is single, she replies with "not for long," so both Artie and Rory decide to go for Sugar as their date. The first instance of their competition is a trash talk in the cafeteria. Then both of them give gifts to Sugar in order to impress her. The final face of the Off is a song competition. First goes Artie with a sweet rendition of Let Me Love You, which makes Sugar choose him, until Rory performs Home and announces he's getting deported back to Ireland after the end of the school year. Sugar, out of pity, changes her mind and chooses Rory as her date, making him the winner of the diva-off Season Four "The New Rachel" (Unique Adams vs. Blaine Anderson vs. Brittany Pierce vs. Tina Cohen-Chang) :Episode: The New Rachel :Song: Call Me Maybe :Winner: Blaine Anderson :Reward: Becoming the new lead soloist in Glee Club. :Judges: Artie, an Online Poll After Jacob Ben Israel asks the question to the remaining New Direction members on who will be 'The New Rachel', too varying opinions. The inclusion of Wade pushes Blaine to announce that they will have a diva off after he declares that "Unique will be the new Rachel." As they meet Tina sets the rules that who ever sings Call Me Maybe the best, as decided by Artie, will be the lead vocalist. All four give their own spin to the song and as it continues on, the need to be the focus has them pushing each other to be seen. After a nearly a week to decide, and an inclusion of an online poll, Artie tells New Directions that Blaine won the title, Brittany being a close second. The "Grease-Off" (Ryder Lynn vs Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose vs. Kitty Wilde) : Episode: The Role You Were Born to Play : Song: Born to Hand Jive : Winner: Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn : Reward: Pride, The leading roles (Sandy and Danny) in the school production of "Grease" : Judges: Finn, Artie, Mike and Mercedes : In order to finally decide who will get the lead roles for the musical, Finn, Artie, Mike and Mercedes call back the four contestants after their auditions (Ryder having sung Juke Box Hero, Marley having sung Blow Me (One Last Kiss)) with Unique, who wanted to play Rizzo, and Jake and Kitty, who dueted Everybody Talks), saying that "they all nailed it in their auditions, but there can only be one Sandy and there can only be one Danny." Born to Hand Jive starts playing, Mercedes sings the lead and the contestants follow a choreography Mercedes and Mike lead, but they are given small dance solos. Kitty tries to keep Jake and Marley away, which ruins Jake's performance and her own. Finn and Artie watch the performance to decide who to give the parts. Finally, the chart is hung and it is found out that Marley and Ryder got the leads Jake Puckerman vs. Ryder Lynn : Episode: Dynamic Duets : Song: Superman : Winner: Jake Puckerman : Reward: Pride, Marley`s interest : Judge: Possibly Finn or Marley Finn gives Jake and Ryder the assignment to perform a duet as superheroes to calm the tension between them. When they both choose "Mega Stud" as their alter-ego, this only worsens the conflict caused by their mutual vying for Marley's attention. During the duet, they both try to impress her as much as they can but towards the end of the song, they start punching each other leading into a quarrel. Eventually, Marley decides on Jake as her boyfriend, even though this is unrelated to the duet. Rachel Berry vs. Cassandra July :Episode: Swan Song :Song: All That Jazz :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Pride :Judges: Themselves Cassandra pushes Rachel in dance class yet again, believing she's a diva who's not ready for the opportunity she's been offered, but Rachel pushes back, insisting Cassandra's not appreciating how good she's gotten. The two face off in a dance showdown to All That Jazz from "Chicago": Rachel holds her own, but admits she's not the dancer Cassandra is; she's a better singer, however, and has a chance to win the contest with her voice. Sam Evans vs. Santana Lopez :Episode: Diva :Song: Make No Mistake (She's Mine) :Winner: Sam Evans :Reward: Dating Brittany :Judge: Brittany Santana comes back to Lima after Tina reveals that Brittany is dating Sam. In an attempt to make Brittany jealous, Santana hires a cheerleader, Elaine, to be her girlfriend. She then confronts Sam and tells her to back-off of Brittany, but Sam doesn't give in. They both sing Make No Mistake (She's Mine) to express their feelings for Brittany, while Brittany watches from afar. Later, Brittany reveals that she is choosing Sam over Santana and encourages Santana to go follow her dreams in New York. Rachel Berry vs. Kurt Hummel :Episode: Diva :Song: Bring Him Home :Winner: Kurt Hummel :Reward: Pride, Bragging Rights :Judges: NYADA Students(Adam, who voted for Kurt, among them), Brody (vote counter, voted for Rachel) After Rachel won the NYADA winter-showcase in Swan Song, Rachel has become really full of herself. Kurt becomes so annoyed by that behavior that he challenges her to a diva-off. Rachel is sure she would win, since she won their diva-off in "Wheels," but then Kurt reveals that he lost on purpose back then. Rachel is crushed, since it had raised her confidence a lot back then. They then compete against each other at a public NYADA event. Due to Rachel's insufferable attitude, more people favored Kurt's performance, so he was announced the winner of the competition. Rachel becomes discouraged by her loss, and doesn't want to audition for an upcoming musical anymore, thinking that she will become too bigheaded if she becomes successful. She needs to be build up by Kurt again after that. "Diva-Off" :Episode: Diva :Song(s): Diva, Don't Stop Me Now, Hung Up :Winner: Tina Cohen-Chang :Reward: Pride, A Dinner, Winning the Assignment :Judges: Finn, Emma Emma suggests to Finn that he hold a diva-off to motivate the glee club and help find their "inner-diva." Unique, Blaine, Brittany, and Tina all sing Diva to express their inner-diva and show their confidence in themselves to win the diva off. Blaine later sings Don't Stop Me Now as part of his diva assignment to prove that guys can be divas. A less-confident Tina doubts herself as a diva, but Blaine helps find her inner-diva. Blaine comes down with a cold, which Tina helps him get better but is angered by Blaine's lack of reciprocation to her feelings and she finally finds confidence to she sing Hung Up for her diva assignment in the courtyard. Despite her pessimism that Santana may have won, Tina is named the winner of the Diva off. Ryder Lynn vs. Unique Adams : Episode: Feud : Song: The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up : Winner: Undecided : Reward: Pride, Recognition : Judges: Themselves and possibly Will Wade confronts Ryder at the school hall for messing up with Marley and kissing her against her will. Ryder asks him to let it go and calls him a "dude." Wade is offended, and says he's a girl. Ryder says he doesn't see it, and Wade storms out. They decide to settle their differences by doing a mash-up of Madonna and Elton John, inspired by their famous feud. Finn Hudson vs. Will Scheuster : Episode: Feud : Song: Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way : Winner: Undecided : Reward: Pride, Authority : Judges:Themselves and possibly New Directions After finding out Finn kissed Emma, Will is furious with him. The glee club, realizing that they are feuding and that might hurt their chances to win Regionals. They are suggesting them to settle it on a musical duel, inspired by famous celebrity feuds. Blaine Anderson vs. Sue Sylvester : Episode: Feud : Song: I Still Believe/Super Bass : Winner: Sue Sylvester : Reward: Pride, Power of decision over Blaine's being in the Cheerios : Judges: New Directions (Hand-raising) Sue tries to force Blaine to re-join the Cheerios. After failing to do so, she uses different ways to make him re-join. At the end, Blaine is affected by those actions and declare it as an official feud between them. Sue then offers them to do a "celebrity-feud-inspired Diva-off" using songs by Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey due to their conflict on "American Idol" to settle this down. She wins with an elaborate performance featuring the Cheerios, neon-clothing, a lit stage, a motorcycle and pink feathers and Blaine is forced to join the Cheerios again. Santana Lopez vs. Brody Weston : Episode: Feud : Song: Cold Hearted : Winner: Santana Lopez : Reward: Pride, Power of decision over the continuity of Brody's relationship with Rachel and his living with her : Judges: Themselves Santana finds out that Brody secretly works as a male hooker(after an initial suspicion that he was a drug dealer) and decides Rachel had to leave him because he was a liar and Santana hated him ever since they met, but Rachel refused to believe her. Once Santana is sure that Brody really prostituted himself, she confronted him in NYADA with her performance and told him to "pack his bags." Although this isn't really a musical Diva-Off because Brody doesn't perform (unless How To Be A Heartbreaker is considered his performance for the off), the song was intended to stablish a fight, which was successfully stablished and won by Santana after Finn beat Brody up and Rachel broke up with him. Annual Boys vs. Girls Mash-Offs Every year (and Season) a Mash-Off between the New Directions Boys and the New Directions Girls. A mash-off is a kind of diva-off where both teams are required to sing a mashup. In Season Three, the off was between New Directions and The Troubletones, but it can be considered am equivalent since the Troubletones held three then former New Directions Girls. and New Directions only had Tina and Quinn because Rachel had been suspended. Up to now, there has never been a winner of these offs Season One : Episode: Vitamin D : Songs: It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Boys), Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Girls) : Winner: None : Reward: Pride, Power of Decision over the Showstopping number at Sectionals : Judges: Will, Emma This mash-off was held as a competition to heat up the Glee Club because they had been lazy after knowing their competition for Sectionals wasn't very hard to beat. The incentive of the competition would be having power of decision over the showstopping number at Sectionals. But there was trouble when both teams went to the then school nurse Terri for help and they were given vitamins to improve their performances (first to the boys and then the girls). They would have probably had a draw, but Rachel and Finn decided to tell Mr. Schue the truth, having both teams disqualified and Terri fired. Season Two : Episode: Never Been Kissed : Songs: Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer (Girls), Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Boys) : Winner: Undecided : Reward: Pride : Judges: Will, Shannon This mash-off wasn't held as a competitive off. The assignment (apart from singing a mashup) was the girls had to sing music the boys liked and viceversa. Since this off wasn't competitive, there wasn't a winner. Season Three : Episode: Mash Off : Songs:I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (New Directions), Rumour Has It/Someone Like You (The Troubletones) : Winner: Unknown : Reward: Pride, Bragging Rights : Judges: Will, Shelby This is a Glee club mash-off Will(coach of New Directions) and Shelby (coach of The Troubletones) put together as a way of sane competition between Glee Club, but Santana and Finn get a lot more competitive. It is unknown if a winner has been chosen and, if there has, who it was. Season Four : Episode: Girls (and Boys) on Film : Songs:Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone (Boys), Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Girls) : Winner: Everyone : Reward: Pride, Starring in Artie's film : Judges: Will, Artie This is the only mash-off not held in the Season's sixth episode, but in the fifteenth. The theme was movie songs and it was held to see which team would star in Artie's future movie. The winner is declared to be everyone (much to the Glee Club's dissent) because Artie needed a lot of fresh faces in his upcoming project. Trivia *The Boys vs. Girls Mash-Offs aren't counted in this section unless a specific trivia mentions them. *The character that took part of most Diva-Offs is Rachel, having taken part in 7. *Sam had 2 victories in Diva-Offs, making him the character who won most times. *The most recurring rivalries are Rachel vs. Kurt, Rachel vs. Mercedes and Jake vs. Ryder (2 Diva-Offs were held for each) and all of them could be considered even since Rachel beat Kurt in their first off but lost to him in the second. In Mercedes' case, none of their offs had a winner. The first didn't have determined results and the second was a draw (although Rachel got the part). In Jake and Ryder's case, Jake was beaten by Ryder in their pursue of the leading role in Grease, but beat him in their other Diva-off, in Dynamic Duets *Kurt is the only character to have ever beaten Rachel in a Diva-Off. *Quinn, Sam, Marley and Sue are the only characters so far to have won every Diva-Off they participated in. *Feud is the episode where most Diva-Offs were held. 4 Diva-Offs were held in it. *Season Four is the one with most Diva-Offs. 11 were held in it. *All of the Boys vs. Girls Mash-Offs were judged by Will and a Special Guest Judge. *Quinn, Sam, Ryder and Marley are the only characters who won a Diva-Off as a group. *The Duets-Off and "Diva-Off" are the only ones in which more than one song was performed. 5 and 3 songs were performed respectively. *The first time New Directions had a Diva-Off with another Glee Club was in Mash Off, against The Troubletones, but since this is considered an ND Boys vs. Girls Mash Off, it would be in Michael against The Warblers. In none of these Diva-Offs a winner was determined. *Santana is the only character to have taken part in Diva-Offs only and exclusively for personal or sentimental reasons (Artie and Rory don't count because they only had one in the entire show and it was against the other). Her first Diva-Off, against Mercedes, was for Puck's interest. The second one was against Sebastian to avenge for the slushie he threw at Blaine, the third was against Sam for dating Brittany and the fourth and so far last(and the only one she won) was against Brody because he lied to Rachel and she didn't want him to keep hurting her. *Bryan Ryan, Sunshine Corazon, Sebastian Smythe, The Warblers and Sue Sylvester are the only characters to have ever been part of a Diva-Off without being New Directions members(although Sue and Sunshine were members, it was for less than one episode, so they can be counted) *Brody is, so far, the only character to have taken part in a Diva-Off without singing (Artie and Brittany don't count because they dropped out, meaning they didn't participate). However, he lost it to Santana Videos Category:Competitions